Three Years Past the Summer
by the-sixth-shinobi
Summary: A joint effort between my shinobi tales and the HieixKurama relationship.  There has been peace in the Makai for the past 3 years, but is it meant to last?  Shounan-ai with possible strong language and yaoi later on.  I will adjust rating if necessary.
1. A moment's peace

Greetings everyone, and welcome. Yes, your eyes do not deceive you, fore it is I, the-sixth-shinobi, back once more! I know that many of you did not expect to see me back so soon, and I must admit that I really had no intentions of returning until sometime next year. But, I have just gotten a review on my last story that reminded me how much I love to write. It was very painful ending my Jin and Touya saga, but I think it turned out nicely. In that respect, I thought I might like to write another story about the ice and wind demons. However, over the course of the stories I received many requests for a full fledged Hiei and Kurama fic. I tried to satisfy these hungry fans by adding the dynamic duo into the mix, but I could sense there were times when they themselves could have carried on their own unique storyline. What I have now decided to do is write another story for Jin and Touya called "Secrets of a Broken Past". That story and this one are linked as they take place at the exact same time but tell the tales of Hiei x Kurama and Jin x Touya separately rather than together. So, if you like Hiei x Kurama stay with this story, if you like Jin x Touya, feel free to read "Secrets of a Broken Past, or simply flip between the two. Hmmmm….it seems there is nothing more to say at this point….let's continue on then. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you "Three Years Past the Summer"! ENJOY! : )

I do not own Hiei and Kurama nor yu yu hakusho (this side up)

P.S. I realize that there are a great number of individuals who do not agree with the whole HieixKurama relationship, and I want them to know that I respect their opinions. I, myself, tend to write a lot of shounen-ai stories and completely embrace the idea of the two demons as a loving and committed couple. For those of you whom do not see it that way, please flame if you must, but I ask you to read my story before you do so. It has been my experience that those who are not HXK, yaoi, or shounen-ai fans have yet to actually read a story that truly speaks to them. During my Jin and Touya saga, I received more than one review expressing how my shounen-ai stories changed the way in which that individual thought about boyxboy relations. So, perhaps this story might be the one that changes YOUR mind. If not, then that's ok too. You have every right to express how you feel and I shall not delete your review if you read my story and still decide to flame. Thank you. : )

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It had been three years. Three years since the completion of the ordeal concerning The Beautiful Sazuka, and three years since the reunification of the four be withered demons. In this time, much had transposed within the world of the Makai though none of it was of such great importance that it need be repeated. On the whole, the world found itself in relative calm and was in such a state that "paradise" might envy it. And this was how two such lovers found themselves, though one of them would never admit it. Perhaps this, however, was for the best, as those who tend to acknowledge their happiness are often met with unpleasantness soon afterward. But on this day, this most perfect of days, it was hard NOT to relinquish at least a little joy.

"Hiei, I must say that I am a little impressed. With how intensely Mukuro has been defending the borders of the Makai lately, I would have never imagined that she would have given you time off."

The fire demon only offered one of his infamous "hn's" in reply. Truth be told he didn't feel much like talking (which came as no surprise to anyone). This was his day to be with his fox, and what promises he had had to make to get it were not to be worried about at the moment. In the years since he had become Mukuro's heir, Hiei had seen very little of his fox. His time was now spent guarding the borders of demon world, killing off members of annoying peasant uprisings, or simply spending time with the bionic woman herself in order to gain the knowledge of how he would one day rule. This routine was a far cry from the one he had once had. After The Dark Tournament, both the fox and fire youkai vowed to engage in a simpler life, a form of demon retirement if you will, in order to be with one another. Neither of them thought it would last.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Convince Mukuro?"

The black haired youkai let out a deep sigh and rolled over onto his side, facing away from his long time lover and friend. They were outside, in what Kurama knew to be Hiei's favorite spot in the Makai. It was an open space about 500 or so kilometers from their home. There were no flowers, only soft grass lining the forest floor, and the whole area was surrounded on all sides by pine trees. There was always a breeze here, and the richness of the trees' scent wafted gently over the two as they lay. Hiei had always been quite fond of pine trees for reasons Kurama never knew, and they seemed to have a calming effect on him. Here, the fire demon was always at peace and it was always here that he would run whenever the troubles of his life plagued him beyond control.

"What does it matter fox? I'm here now, so let's enjoy it while it lasts." The truth was, however, that Hiei didn't have the heart to tell his lover that he would be going on yet another mission for Mukuro, one that might take up to a year to complete. He knew that these recent adventures were putting a real strain on his relationship with Kurama, and Hiei secretly longed to have it all come to an end. Often times, the yoko would ask if he too could come along, and there was nothing more the fire demon wanted than to fight alongside his partner once more. But Kurama had his own affairs to attend to, and was now the leading ambassador between the Makai and the Nigenkai, a job he was obligated to uphold.

The day dragged on into early evening, and then into night, and neither of the two youkai had moved since they had gotten there. Occasionally, one of them might have made some sort of remark to the other, or perhaps commented on the changing beauty of the sky, but these were only little things. The demon pair, in all the years they had been together, were never really one's for deep conversation. But then, that is how they knew they were meant to be together. Those who are really in love get by by hearing what is NOT said rather than what is. They relish in the joy of simply being close, and need not always explain it through words. Words interrupt.

The stars were now beginning to light up the rapidly blackening sky, and the two suddenly became aware that the Earth was moving, while they were not. It was time to start heading back home, though neither really wanted to. They would have been more than grateful if this day had lasted for all time. Then, as though it were a final reminder of their lives outside this space, the air in front of them began to change. It was like what happens when one stares too intensely at a road on a hot day, or when you look just above the flame on a candle. The air seems to wiggle and not hold the same shape it had only a moment before. To most, this is simply an illusion, a trick of the eyes that can be corrected with a simple blink. To those who understand the link connecting the three worlds, however, this is much more. Fore if you stare long enough at this disruption of air, some say, and you do not look away, you will see things. Messages. Messages meant for you, or perhaps a glimpse into your own future. Demons have long since mastered this art of seeing and not seeing, and use this form of air disruption as a way of communication between worlds. And as the two youkai stared into the changing atmosphere before them, there came two images. The first was that of a woman with flaming red hair and a face that would have been quite beautiful had it not been for the part that was completely replaced by machine. The second, was of a demonic king, one which bore a blind countenance. These were the faces of Mukuro and Yomi.

At first the images simply floated in midair, perhaps waiting for one of the demons to acknowledge them with the proper greeting. When no such greeting came forth, it was Mukuro that was the first to speak. "Ah, Hiei, so good to see you. Have you been enjoying your time off?"

"Hn."

"Good! Glad to hear it! I'm afraid I've got some rather bad news, however. It seems I need you sooner than expected. The rebellions in the North are getting more persistent and must be delt with as soon as possible. I need you to come to headquarters immediately for a briefing on our next plan of action. I shall expect your arrival in no less than three hours." And with that, the woman dissolved, leaving nothing but vacant space in her wake.

The remaining image of Yomi stayed silent a moment longer, and then began its long awaited message. "Kurama, it seems that a problem has occurred in our negotiations with the Renkai (spirit world). I request your assistance in these matters."

"This is not my area Yomi, you know I deal strictly with the Nigenkai."

"I realize this Kurama, but that is what is causing all the trouble. Now, I shall hear no more excuses. Please be at the Makai consulate at 7:30 tomorrow morning. I shall be awaiting your arrival." The image faded, and now the two youkai were left alone once more.

"It never seems to end does it Hiei? One would think that we were the only demons in the Makai capable of handling the government's problems."

"They can't afford to handle it themselves, Kurama. If they fail then they might get blamed."

"Still. . ."

Now the night seemed even shorter than it had before and their lives seemed a little less immortal. What good was having eternity, if you had to spend it under the rules of another? But this was something the two would have to contemplate another time, fore now there was much to be done.

PERHAPS THESE MISSIONS WILL BE EASILY COMPLETED, Kurama thought, AND WE CAN CONTINUE HERE WHERE WE LEFT OFF.

Unbeknownst to him, the fire demon that lay next to him was hoping for just the same thing.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

HOORAY! I'M HOME AGAIN! HOME AT ! Did you miss me? I hope so. Anyway, this was chapter 1, so I hope you didn't expect anything too dramatic to take place just yet. I have not yet decided how long this particular story will be, though I do know the general direction I want it to take. There will be much more action happening relatively soon, so I hope those of you who are new to my work will stick around to read more. Just ask those who were fans of my Jin and Touya work, and they will tell you I tend to start out slow and work my way up. Trust me, it's worth the wait! Well, that's all for now. See you at chapter 2, and remember to send in those reviews!


	2. Inside the two palaces

Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today. . .well. . .I guess we haven't really DONE anything yet. But if we did I can guarantee you that it would have involved pineapples! …and maybe a giraffe or two (that was a direct reference to the NINKU movie, and what a wonderful movie it was!). Anyway, short story long, this is chapter 2. Normally I tend to dedicate the story to a special fan at this point, but I haven't gotten any reviews as I have just begun to post this story. In any case, I hope that those of you who are reading this will enjoy it and have taken the time to check out "Secrets of a Broken Past". And so, on we go! ENJOY! : )

I do not own Hiei and Kurama nor yu yu hakusho (your guide to the kidney and beyond!)

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It didn't take long for Hiei to arrive at Mukuro's headquarters, but then again it never took him very long to get anywhere. His awesome speed was one of his trademarks, and was one of the many things that made the fire demon so dangerous. However, it was also one of the things that separated Hiei from the outside world. Living with a Yoko had taught him that there was more to life than constant fighting and altercation. Though the Yoko's were prone to violence themselves, they still held an almost Buddhist like demeanor about them. They could take the time to appreciate all the little things around them, and Kurama had tried his best to teach Hiei the art of slowing down. However, slowing down can be rather difficult if you already possess the ability to move fast. When you have the capacity for speed, you don't ever think about NOT using it, and this was the problem the fire demon often faced.

The interior of Mukuro's lair was a very reflection of the bionic woman herself. It was cold and dark and contained within it the very latest of machines used by the Makai. It had always amazed Hiei, that with all the knowledge of technology Mukuro possessed she had not chosen to restore her whole face. Instead, she had opted to remain part machine and never return to her former self. But this was none of his business, nor did he really care one way or another, in the end he just wanted to get the briefing over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

!#$%^&*()

The Makai consulate was a grand building located in the very heart of the capital city. Its gleaming white exterior and castle like appearance were enough to make any human or youkai stand in awe before it, and it was perhaps the oldest construction in all the three worlds. The interior, however, left much to be desired as it was little more than a collection of endless doors and walkways. Some even ventured to say that one could spend a millennia exploring its many pathways and not even come close to discovering all that the Makai consulate contained.

The main purpose of this establishment was to keep in check the many goings on between the Makai and the Nigenkai. Humans were constantly getting close to discovering the worlds that lay beyond their humble barriers, and it was up to those in this department to make sure the worlds remained separate. But humans are complex creatures that constantly evolve with time. They come up with new innovations all the time and are always making the attempt to discover that which they were not meant to know in the first place. Often, it was Kurama's job to spy on the Nigenkai in order to provide the Makai elders with advanced insight into what exactly the humans were planning next.

When the fox youkai entered the enormous structure, Yomi was already there waiting for him. Though the demon king was often dressed in regal attire, this time Kurama noticed something different. Yomi now stood before him adorned in what appeared to be his finest diplomatic garb. It was a long flowing, red silk garment that bore his family crest and that trailed on the floor so as to give the illusion of floating when he walked. On his hands, Yomi wore several rings which gave him status as the leader of the Makai, and all of his many ears bore a single golden hoop. His hair, as always, was tied behind him in a neat pony-tail, and his face was as serene and calm as Kurama had ever seen it before. Surely the meeting they were about to attend was of the utmost importance, and Kurama couldn't help but feel that he was rather underdressed for the occasion.

"Yomi, it is good to see you, though I must admit you were rather vague in your message. If I had known it was this important I would have put on something a little more formal." As it was, Kurama stood before his long time friend in nothing more than his normal loose fitting white shawl. The silver hair of his tail was unkempt and his whole appearance seemed windblown from the long trip.

"Yes, I realize that it was my fault for not informing you. That is why I have arranged that you be given access to the royal vestments. I'm sure that we will be able to find something to fit you. This is a most important meeting Kurama, and it is imperative that we look our best."

The blind youkai turned and began walking down one of the many hallways located within the consulate. Kurama followed close after, fore he knew that if he lost sight of Yomi it would be hours before he was able to find him again. "Yomi, as I said before, you were quite unclear as to the meaning of this gathering. You stated that it had something to do with the Renkai…"

The demon king turned to look over his shoulder at the fox demon and a smile spread across his thin lips. "I will explain all in just a moment my friend, but for now there are more pressing matters." He stopped and opened one of the doors to his right, revealing the door of what appeared to be a large vault. Yomi then pressed one of his hands against it and recited the combination in his mind using his you-ki. The door then produce a loud clicking sound as it unlocked and swung open to reveal a room filled with the finest assortment of cloths money could buy (all of which bore the Yomi family crest of course). Yomi turned his head to look at Kurama once more, "Now, we must figure out what exactly it is you are to wear."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

WOW! All that for THAT boring ass chapter. Trust me, I'm as mad as you are. I was going to have both Mukuro and Yomi reveal their dilemmas in this chapter, but that would have made it too long. Plus, I wanted to take my time with plot development. That probably turned many of you off didn't it? I mean, not only do you have to wait around FOREVER for me to update, but you also have to sit through crummy chapters like these before any of the good stuff happens! I sympathizes with you, I really do. But please, stick with me…I promise it will get better soon!


	3. The first mission revealed

I don't think many people understand how hard it is to come up with these introductory pieces. They have to be funny, clever, lively, and even nonsensical if the occasion calls for it. That's a lot of pressure! Sometimes I sit for hours at my computer thinking of the perfect thing to say in my intro, only to have the majority of you not even remotely acknowledge the agony I went through to write it. But, I suppose that's what makes a truly good author. If I can create something good while making it look effortless, then I believe I have achieved the greatness of all the most famous writers. But look at me drag on. . .I believe I'm even boring myself at this point. So, here is chapter 3.

I do not own Hiei and Kurama nor yu yu hakusho (contains red dye #4)

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Perhaps the one thing that could be said of Mukuro's lair (if anything COULD be said as very few had ever ventured inside) was that it was cold. Freezing in fact. But this was not the type of cold that one feels upon the surface. No. It was the type of relentless cold that hardens itself in your body, and brings about all the fears and hatred you ever possessed. It was the cold one feels before a bought of extreme depression, or just after a run in with severe disappointment. The fire demon hated it. Not simply because his powers lay with the opposite element mind you, but because this place was a reflection of himself. No matter how hard Hiei tried to get warm in this place, it never mattered, as this cold was already inside him.

"Ah Hiei, so good of you to return my call, and so promptly as well! However, I must admit that I expected you here earlier. Perhaps your powers are growing lax in your old age. Or perhaps that Kurama has been feeding you too well, am I right?"

Hiei, like always, said nothing. He was used to this kind of treatment from the bionic witch, as it was her favored form of communication. In truth, the black haired youkai could have cared less, as her tactics never were of any concern to him anyway. "Well? Do you have nothing to say?"

"What's the mission?" The fire demon spoke with an off handed yet stern voice, the kind that one reserves for company who has overstayed their welcome.

Mukuro gave Hiei a pleased smile. Though the youkai never said much she knew she could always count on his strength for support. The fire demon was not so much loyal as he was determined to complete a given task, especially if that task piqued his interest enough. And that was enough for Mukuro. "So glad you asked Hiei." She made her way over to the far end on the room which contained the briefing table along with the holographic projector. Mukuro had always been fond of technology, and had long done away with the "trivialities" of plain maps and diagrams.

The half cyborg began pressing a series of buttons on the table (a sight Hiei was all too familiar with) and in a matter of moments a 3D image appeared before them. The fire youkai recognized the area immediately, as nearly every mission Mukuro had sent him on in the past year involved this particular spot. It was a region in the northern most section of the Makai, an area that modernization had long overlooked. The demons that dwelt there were of an entirely different sort, and were perhaps some of the most feared in all the three worlds. They lived by the old ways and were seen by most as more barbarian than anything else, refusing to conform to Makai rules and practicing an obsolete form of you-ki magic. Normally they lived in solitude, only participating in the occasional disruption of Makai life. Recently, however, things had changed, and the tribes found themselves on the brink of war with the rest of the realm. They were becoming organized and were on the move toward an all out rebellion with those whom they considered to be the enemy. Hiei had managed to squall all of their earlier attempts at anarchy, but found that with each attack the tribesmen were more and more determined to hold their ground. The half breed had been instructed to kill only those who sought to kill him, and told to utilize the power of intimidation as opposed to all out force. Hiei hated it.

"As you are already aware, the rebellions in the North are growing stronger with each passing day." The fire demon gave a slight nod in reply, anxious to get the meeting over with. "Up until now we have attempted to subdue their exploits with mere threats in the hopes that they will give up their war efforts. However, recent information has come to us regarding the formulation of a new tribal régime who call themselves the Demon Alliance. We have heard word that the D.A. has organized an impressive coup against the existing government of the Makai, and are in the workings of creating a standing army of over 10,000 demons. We have also received word that the D.A. has gained possession of an impressive amount of old world weaponry and is planning an all out attack on the Makai consulate."

"When?" Hiei had never been much in the way of further examination of a problem and had asked the question with an almost disgusted indifference. All that mattered to him was that he got the basic information he needed, his katana could do the rest.

"There is no way of knowing exactly, although I anticipate that it will be soon given the ease with which this information was obtained."

"Hn."

"The government feels that we should avoid any future encounters with the tribes until they can establish a meeting between the ambassadors. They are hoping for a peaceful conclusion to the whole affair."

"And?"

"I have a different feeling. These tribesmen are vile creatures, the scum of the Makai. How the government has allowed them to exist for this long is beyond my comprehension. They need to be delt with in the manner most befitting vermin." She took a moment to look at Hiei, stare into him with her gleaming robotic eye. Then she smiled, as though she were a child delighted at the game she was undoubtedly going to win. "Kill them."

The fire demon nodded in response. This was the way he liked things to be run, and the reason he had put up with Mukuro for so long. Now, after so long of waiting, he would finally get the bloodshed he so lusted for.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Can it really be me? Yes it can be! Hello everyone, it's the-sixth-shinobi here once again from a long needed rest. Bet you thought I was never coming back! Well, it's like that song says, "Oh you gotta have faith!" Or, something like that. Anyway, some of you may be wondering where I've been for the past century or so. Well, here's the long and short of it: I've gotten married, moved, quit my job, had surgery, started studying to become a wedding planner, and am considering moving to another state! Wow, that's a lot! Still, I'm glad that I get the opportunity to write again, and I hope you've all enjoyed it up to this part. I'm currently working on the next chapter, as well as the first chapter to the next installment in my shinobi series. Keep an eye out for both of these things and I'll see you soon!


	4. The link between the two

So here we all are, gathered for this momentous occasion known simply as "Chapter 4". I'm glad to see that you all made it here safe and sound. I've been thinking a lot about how I want this story to play out and it seems to be pouring from me at a rather alarming rate. It's as though I can't contain it and it has a mind of its own. In fact . . . I think some of it's starting to come out right now. Wait for it . . . wait for it . . . and . . . THERE! ENJOY! :)

I do not own Hiei and Kurama nor yu yu hakusho (damn you rubix cube!)

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It wasn't long before Kurama found himself standing behind a solid oak lectern facing the Makai elders. Although he had provided them with information many times in the past, this was the first time Kurama had ever come face-to-face with the demons themselves. In truth, the fox youkai found himself slightly intimidated as he stood before these demons whom, at one point or another, had determined the fates of thousands. Their wisdom was unsurpassed, and their knowledge of Makai legend and law was incomparable to any other being in the realm.

The counsel itself was composed of seven entities, all of whom were said to have been created during the beginning. During the time when there existed nothing in the universe and the three worlds had just started to be conceived. They were faceless, nameless, and had never, in fact, been seen by anyone. Some said that their identity was that of untainted and raw emotions so concentrated and pure that they were able to manifest themselves into pseudo-physical beings. To Kurama, this seemed a very plausible explanation as each elder seemed to display only a single personality trait or virtue from which they would not waiver. These were compassion, righteousness, sorrow, fear, anger, vengeance, and hope. When working together, these varied emotions were said to create the very foundations of the universe itself. When working apart, however, they created the chaos that even know plagues the three worlds.

Because these beings did not inhabit any type of physical body, Kurama found himself at a complete loss as to how best to conduct himself. Where should he look during the discussion? To whom or at what should he address his speech? He had hoped that Yomi would have answered some of these questions instinctually, but the Makai leader had failed to do more than simply lead him to the counsel's chamber. Despite this, however, the silver haired fox still found it a comfort that Yomi stood with him at the podium. At least this way he would not have to field their questions alone.

The room was dark, and nothing moved. Although it was clear to Kurama that he and Yomi were the only living beings within the space, there suddenly and without warning entered another presence, one which the demon fox could not define. All at once Kurama felt warm and totally at peace, as though all the worries and doubts he carried with him were meaningless. The sensation was so powerful, in fact, that the fox youkai found himself in tears before it. Everything was wonderful, everything made sense, he was finally complete. Clearly this feeling was the meaning of life.

Then, as quickly as it had come upon him, the sensation left, and was then replaced by a dark and sinister emotion. Rage and anger swelled within Kurama, and his only thought was that of revenge. Fury burned with such intensity in him that he fell to his knees, riddled with all the evil thoughts which had ever entered his mind. He hated everything in that moment and wanted to see it destroyed. And then, just as quickly as before, the feeling left his body and was replaced by agonizing sorrow. Loss flooded his consciousness and grief overtook him. He wept in that moment, tears flowing from his eyes like rain. Briefly he looked up at Yomi, who was standing as still and as calm as Kurama had been only moments before. Why was it that he was not being affected?

Struggling beyond belief, Kurama managed to get out a single question to the demon lord. "Yomi," he said through uncontrollable sobs, "What is this?"

The blind youkai bent down and helped Kurama to his feet once more. Placing a hand on the fox's shoulder, Yomi began, "What you are feeling, Kurama, is the presence of the Makai counsel. Their power is immense and takes much getting used to. You are feeling what they feel, although to a much lesser extent. You must calm your mind in order that they may speak to you. Relax, and the feelings will pass."

Kurama closed his eyes and tried desperately to calm himself against the onslaught of raw emotion. He could feel Yomi's you-ki mixing with his own as the blind king created an invisible shield between them and the elders. Together, after what felt like hours, the demon fox managed to enter a state of relative calm, one in which Kurama found the ability to function before the counsel.

Slowly, very slowly, Kurama started to feel the elders speak to him in a way he had never encountered before. As it was very clear that the entities themselves possessed no physical manifestations, so too did they lack the means for any types of conventional communications. Instead, they spoke through images, and with these images came feelings and emotions which Kurama understood without question and with such clarity that he was both astonished and overwhelmed.

In his mind's eye Kurama saw a group of lowly demons toiling away at the start of creation. They were primitive at best and lacked any and all of the refinements more evolved demons now possessed. Despite this, however, Kurama at once felt a strong sense of love for these creatures and an unending hope that they would one day succeed. Millennia passed, and Kurama watched as these creatures grew and changed, learned, and taught, fought and recovered, all the while stirring in him all the emotions the counsel stood for and possessed. These creatures became like his children and he loved them completely for what they were, imperfections and all.

But then, their world failed. There was fire, and murder, and screams of an unimaginable sort. Their whole civilization was collapsing and Kurama screamed out in the darkness that it should stop. Rage and sorrow swirled within him as he watched what had become his children lye dead in the streets. It had all happened so fast. In one moment everything was peaceful, and in the next there was nothing but destruction and failure. Why had this happened to them? What had they done to deserve such an end? Why had he been powerless to stop it?

The images faded and then, to Kurama's dismay, began to play again in the same order as before. Only this time, something was different. The primitive beings at the start, while of the same nature and intellect, lacked the demon energy present in the ones before. They instead, possessed a different type of energy, one which Kurama recognized as being distinctly human. Kurama once again watched as these simple beings evolved into much more than what he had hoped for originally. He reveled in their successes, and mourned in their losses. They also became like children unto him. But then, it was not long before these humans met the same fate as their demon counterparts. Once again the demon fox stood in awe as the world he had fallen in love with collapsed around him. Once again, everything was gone and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. It was all too much to handle a second time, and the silver haired youkai fell to the floor in anguish, completely and utterly defeated

All emotion left Kurama in that moment, and he found himself once again in control of his own thoughts. It was clear to him that the presence of the elders had left the chamber and that once again he and Yomi were the only living beings within the room.

Slowly, Kurama regained composure and got to his feet. Despite the multitude of thoughts and feelings the elders had put into him, it was surprising to Kurama how clear their real message had been. The human world and the demon world were irrevocably linked, and what happened in one would also manifest itself in the other. It was painfully obvious to Kurama that something of mass destruction was coming to demon world, and with it would come the mass destruction of everything he still held dear in the world of the Nigenkai.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

How 'bout them apples? Huh? Am I right? Am I right? Ah, you're no fun. In any case, I apologize for the overwhelming amount of religious suggestion hidden within the confines of this chapter. It's glaringly obvious that I meant the Makai elders to symbolize "God" and His feelings towards creation. If I offended anyone in the process, you have my word that I only did it as a form of character development, and not as an attempt to proselytize. I hope that I didn't turn anyone off and that I will continue to see you in future chapters. Also, please remember to send in those reviews. My traffic stats say that this story has already been getting a lot of attention and I would really like to know what everyone thinks. There's a cookie in it for ya if you do. *winks* See you soon!


End file.
